


this old dog ain't about to forget

by chortletwigs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Past Reaper76, Jack and Gabe being angsty dads, M/M, Maybe some plot IDK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SLIGHT SLIGHT SLIGHT Oral Fixation, Smut, erotic asphyxiation, god help me, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chortletwigs/pseuds/chortletwigs
Summary: a late night rendezvous between two familiar strangers.





	this old dog ain't about to forget

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic and basically my first public fic in general please go easy on me

There was a hint of familiarity in the hands that crudely slid down Jack's thighs, stabbing desire and a dull thudding guilt into his gut. Ghost, he thought with a painful, dry irony.

The man before him, manhandling him with his teeth and his hands, was certainly a ghost. Jack tried to grip at his shoulders, pull back that damned hood and tear away the mask, but his hands seemed to glide off of or straight through his lover. His physical form was an amalgam of mist and darkness, shrouding then both in twisting, smoky tendrils. 

"Gabe," Jack whined, almost pleadingly, and the hooded man touching him withdrew for a moment to move a hand in between them, clutching the firm bulge of Jack's cock through his pants and giving a rough squeeze. Jack hissed, both from the jolt of pleasure, and the tinge of pain as the clawed hands of the other male dug into his flesh. 

"Gabe, please, I missed you, I missed you," Jack heard himself sob, his heartbeat ringing loud and harsh in his ears, and he was cut off by the sudden slide of Reaper's arm to his throat, pinning him between hard muscle and the wall, cutting off his flow of air and sending a dizzying spike of arousal up his spine, weakening his legs.

"Do you ever shut up, Morrison?" He growls, his masked face dangerously close to Jack's, the venom in his voice dampened by something like an old fondness, hidden under layers of disdain. The hand groping him fumbled with the fly of his pants, and he reached down gladly to help, pushing his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs and relieving his angrily throbbing cock from it's confines. 

He was too heated to be embarrassed by the obscene moan that escapes him when Gabriel wraps his fingers around him. 

He was quickly swept off of his feet and before he knew it, he felt his back meet the plushness of a bed, his legs falling open for Gabe to place himself between. Somewhere, in the intense frenzy and the quickly thickening smell of sex, Gabe had tossed his mask and his cloak aside, revealing a face marred by scars and drained of color, much different the face of the dedicated soldier Jack had known long ago.

Jack caught himself reaching up, his hand poised inches from the sharp line of Gabe's jaw, their eyes locked with tension and passion. He allowed himself to rest his hand against his lover's face, the coolness of his skin sending a shiver through Jack.

"You've changed." He said dumbly, keeping his eyes locked with Gabe's. Red in color, deep and burning like embers, so much different from the deep woody brown Jack had fallen in love with as a recruit, young, dumb and fresh off of an Indiana farm. 

Gabe averted his gaze, instead dipping his head to bring his teeth to the skin of Jack's neck, tearing aside the collar of his jacket with reckless hands. The hand on his cock started stroking at a steady pace, pulling in strong, unforgiving pumps. Jack's mind wiped completely blank, heavy lids sliding half closed over blue eyes. "Gabriel," he keened, his voice embarrassingly high, and his words were cut short by two fingers plunging deep into his mouth, rolling over his tongue, gagging him quiet as he let out muffled moans and cries.

Jack was throbbing, thick and solid in Gabriel's hand, his hips following every pull as Gabe jerked him off. The man above him paused for just a moment, and Jack heard the unbuckling of a belt and the slide of fabric before something much larger and hotter than a hand pressed against him, sliding against his slick cock. 

Gabe wrapped his hand around them both, pressing their firm arousals together and jerking them off more urgently, twisting his hand from base to tip, his heavy breath and husky groans inches from Jack's ear. Jack was keening still, every breath accompanied by a cry of Gabe's name, falling from spit-slick lips as he begged for release. For the first time that night -Hell, for the first time in years, Jack thought clearly in the midst of his pleasured haze- Gabe sealed his lips over his, muffling his moans and whimpers with his mouth and his tongue. 

The pleasure in Jack's gut was racing towards a peak, a cliff with an edge that dropped off into nothingness. Gabe's hand was beginning to pick up speed as he too chased after his release, and after a moment he felt Gabe still, and then release a long, husky groan against the hollow of his throat. Gabe's cock spasmed against him, shooting rope after rope of undoubtedly pent up seed, and the vibration of his lover's voice against his live-were skin caused the tension in his core to snap. He came with a shout, a cry of Gabe's name, as he dirtied his and Gabe's clothing with his cum. 

Silence fell over them as they came down from their highs, Jack's hands still twisted in the greying mop of curls atop Gabe's head. Gabe was panting into his neck, and neither of them spoke, perhaps for fear of wanting. What do they say now? What do they do?

"...I should go." Gabe murmured flatly, moving to withdraw, intent on fading away and leaving Jack to clean himself up and forget. Jack held fast, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, drawing him back down and clinging without entirely meaning to. Gabe was stiff as he was pulled back, but he didn't resist as Jack held onto him steadfast. 

"Stay. Just for tonight." Jack whispered in his ear, with a note of vulnerability. Gabe was stiff for a moment more, though he relaxed after a beat, settling into Jack's arms again, arranging them to lay on their sides. They lay in the afterglow, naked to each other, laying face to face and side by side as they shared each breath. 

"What the hell are we doing?" Gabe said sometime later, as the sun began to streak shades of red and gold across the early morning sky. He ran his clawed fingers through Jack's hair in measured, automatic strokes, his breath unnaturally cool on the other man's face. Jack remained quiet, tracing faded scars over the wide expanse of Gabriel's shoulders and back. "I don't know." He whispered back.

He knew they shouldn't do this. He knew it only made things harder, only made the shared battles between them more difficult, chasing the love of a man he used to know. He closed his eyes and tried to forget, pressing his forehead against Gabe's shoulder, relishing in the hold that the other man had on him. He relaxed in the arms of a familiar stranger, not thinking of what would come when he woke again. "I don't want to think about it now. Will you stay?" 

A beat of silence. Then Gabe's voice, unsteady and unsure. "...Yeah. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." 

With it being said and done, Jack closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him into a different world, where the shared nights and the shared beds and the shared breaths weren't just fading memories. Where Gabriel Reyes loved him and he loved him back and it wasn't so complicated. 

Yeah, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. 

Jack knew that he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah message me on tumblr @chortletwigs to scream with me about Overwatch


End file.
